The Avengers Read Percy Jackson
by Marota do Futuro
Summary: Os Vingadores recebem uma estranha encomenda anônima, com livros que prometem ser uma ajuda no futuro, revelando segredos que eles não tinham ideia. Essa leitura ainda terá muitas surpresas, gargalhadas e emoções a flor da pele. Ou O que pode acontecer quando o maior grupo de heróis humanos (ou nem tanto) lê sobre os maiores heróis da mitologia greco-romana do século XXI?


Era para ser apenas mais um dia calmo naquela manhã nublada e chuvosa em que essa história começa, mas não podemos esperar calma quando se trata de um grupo de heróis como os Vingadores.

A equipe original que estava morando temporariamente na torre projetada por Tony Stark fazia suas atividades como de costume. Na sala de treinamento estavam Steve e Natasha ensinando os novos recrutas Wanda e Peter, um garoto de quinze anos que havia sido encontrado pelo Homem de Ferro tinha menos de uma semana, que tinha poderes relacionados com aranhas. No laboratório Tony e Bruce estavam, como sempre, discutindo melhorias na segurança que poderiam tornar a torre dos Vingadores o prédio mais seguro para os heróis em todo o mundo. Na sala de estar, Thor conversava com Visão sobre a situação de Asgard, que estava o preocupando, pois, seu pai não tinha mandando nenhuma notícia faziam semanas.

Pepper entrou no andar principal pelo elevador, carregando uma caixa grande que parecia pesada, e Visão logo foi ajudar.

\- Obrigada Visão. – Agradeceu Pepper, colocando a caixa sob a mesa da cozinha. –J.A.R.V.I.S por favor peça para todos os Vingadores se reunirem aqui.

\- Agora mesmo senhorita Pepper. – Respondeu o computador.

Em alguns minutos todos já estavam na sala, um pouco alarmados e curiosos, afinal reuniões geralmente significavam perigo.

\- Algum problema, srta. Potts? – Perguntou Steve.

\- Acredito que não Capitão. E já lhe disse que pode me chamar de Pepper. – Falou, rindo. – Chegou essa encomenda para os Vingadores, parece importante, por isso pedi para J.A.R.V.I.S chamar vocês aqui, eu mesma peguei lá embaixo com a secretária.

Steve assentiu e começou a abrir a caixa, enquanto Pepper explicava para os outros o motivo da reunião.

\- Preciso ir resolver mais alguns assuntos da empresa, só precisava passar no meu quarto e pegar umas coisas. Não esquece de preencher aquela papelada que eu deixei no seu escritório Tony, por favor. E depois me falem o que é essa encomenda, porque eu fiquei curiosa também. – Pepper pediu, e foi na direção do seu quarto.

\- Pode deixar querida. – Falou o Homem de Ferro antes que ela desaparecesse no corredor. – Muito bem Capitão, o que tem aí dentro? Parece interessante.

O soldado estava olhando confuso para a caixa.

\- São livros Tony. – Informou, mostrando alguns. – Deve ter mais de dez aqui. Espera, tem um bilhete.

A Viúva Negra rapidamente pegou o bilhete das mãos do Capitão. Tinha sido escrito com uma letra muito bonita, e ela começou a ler ele em voz alta para o grupo:

Caros Vingadores,

Vocês já enfrentaram muitas ameaças e inimigos poderosos, tanto como grupo quanto individualmente, e virão muitas outras, tenho certeza. Algo muito poderoso está próximo, e é importante que vocês leiam esses livros com atenção, pois eles podem lhe ser muito úteis no futuro, e cuidado, pois nem todos recebem uma segunda chance, e modificações no destino de vocês podem ter consequências desastrosas, portanto ajam com sabedoria, e divirtam-se, afinal esses livros vão ser uma ótima forma para passar o tempo.

Atenciosamente,

Um Amigo.

\- Eu acho isso suspeito. – Opinou Clint. – Porque esse homem não quis se identificar? E o que poderoso está vindo?

\- Concordo com o Gavião Arqueiro, isso é muito estranho. Pode ser algum tipo de armadilha, mas claro, também pode ser alguém do nosso lado tentando nos ajudar e alertar sobre algo, mas mesmo assim... E ele falou sobre modificações no destino. Isso não parece muito possível. – Disse o Dr. Banner.

\- Acho que devemos ler, afinal são apenas livros, não deve ter perigo. Depois podemos resolver o que vamos fazer de realmente descobrirmos alguma ameaça. Afinal, somos os Vingadores, conseguimos lidar com os inimigos que vierem.

\- Detesto dizer isso, mas concordo com o picolé dessa vez. – Falou o Homem de Ferro, brincando, o que fez Steve revirar os olhos para ele. – Vamos sentar aqui no sofá e começar com esses livros, pois eles devem ocupar a gente por um bom tempo, e eu estou bem entediado para falar a verdade.

Natasha deu de ombros. – Parece um bom plano. Quanto antes começamos, antes terminamos e eu posso voltar a treinar.

Em um sofá sentaram-se Tony, Steve, Peter e em outro Natasha, Bruce, Clint e Wanda. Visão sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado de Wanda e Thor ficou ao lado de Tony em outra poltrona, formando um pequeno círculo. O Capitão estava com o primeiro livro nas mãos, em que se lia: O Ladrão de Raios.

\- Isso parece familiar. – Falou Thor, pensativo.

\- Isso está com cara de conto infantil, isso sim. – Reclamou Tony.

\- Foi você quem acabou de falar que queria ler, Stark. – Falou Steve. – Eu posso começar.

Todos assentiram, e o Capitão leu o título do primeiro capítulo: **"Sem querer, transformo em pó minha professora de iniciação à álgebra".**


End file.
